


Evermore

by StanfouQueen



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, so much cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: Stanley and Lefou's relationship in 50 sentences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a longer Stanfou fic in the works, but until I get enough ready for me to publish I decided to do a 50 sentences fic. These are my standby for when I have an urge to write but not enough time/motivation/etc for a proper fic. I hope you enjoy it despite how sickeningly sweet it is.
> 
> Quick note: prompt #9 was originally telephone, but I decided to change it to talk for obvious reasons.

#01 - Comfort

The hand on Lefou’s forehead is soft, and he can’t help but give a soft sigh.

#02 - Kiss

When Stanley kisses him, Lefou swears the pain from being crushed under Cadenza vanishes in an instant.

#03 - Soft

Gaston was all roughness, inside and out; Stanley is quite the opposite.

#04 - Pain

Stanley’s hand gently strokes Lefou’s chest, dancing over the large bruise.

#05 - Potatoes

One day, after _that night_ , Stanley is walking from the market back to his house, and Lefou can’t believe how beautiful such an ordinary sight seems.

#06 - Rain

 “I regret it every night, Stanley… I just left him to die,” Lefou says miserably.

#07 - Chocolate

The rich flavor dances over Stanley’s tongue, perfectly combined with Lefou’s slightly bitter skin.

#08 - Happiness

Lefou feels so blissful when he’s with Stanley that it raises guilt inside him; what could he have done to deserve someone so wonderful?

#09 - Talk

It doesn’t matter what he talks about; Lefou simply enjoys letting Stanley’s voice wash over his ears.

#10 - Ears

It always cuts like a knife when they hear the judgmental whispers of the villagers, and Stanley always finds himself wishing there was a way, if stopping it isn’t an option, that he could at least shield Lefou from it.

#11 - Name

“Okay… I’ll tell you,” Lefou finally says one day, leaning close to whisper it in Stanley’s ear.

#12 - Sensual

Stanley watches Lefou leaning over a table as he talks, and smiles to himself at the subtle sensuality that seems to be in everything Lefou does.

#13 - Death

“Why do I still miss him, Stanley?”

#14 - Sex

Never in his wildest dreams would Lefou have though he would sleep with Stanley, but it is a pleasant surprise.

#15 - Touch

Every time Stanley brushes his fingers over Lefou’s face, it’s as though he is trying to erase a lifetime of loneliness.

#16 - Weakness

Only with Stanley’s help has Lefou realized that being Gaston’s opposite isn’t a weakness, it’s a strength and a blessing all in one.

#17 - Tears

Stanley never tells him that his tears are wasted on Gaston; he simply waits by his side, a silent companion through the grief.

#18 - Speed

Never has Stanley moved as fast as he does when he hears Lefou’s choked cry on finding the broken body of Gaston.

#19 - Wind

“Don’t lie; I know you’re cold, and I’ve got some extra padding anyway,” Lefou laughs, removing his jacket for Stanley to protect himself from the bitter storm.

#20 - Freedom

Falling in love, the pair realize, has opened up an entire world that they will never have to share with those who judge them.

#21 - Life

As he settles in bed next to Lefou, Stanley decides this is a life he’s more than happy is theirs.

#22 - Jealousy

The only indication that Stanley gives of his jealousy is a raised eyebrow, but it’s enough for Lefou to smile to himself.

#23 - Hands (Goes with #26, Forever, and #28, Sickness)

“I had a dream last night,” Lefou says softly, “that I asked for your hand in marriage… can you imagine that?”

#24 - Taste

One of Stanley’s favorite things is to cook for Lefou, watching the joy on his face with each bite.

#25 - Devotion

Softly, Stanley kisses the back of Lefou’s right hand as he leads him to the dance.

#26 - Forever (Goes with #23, Hands, and #28, Sickness)

“We’ll never be married in a church, but we’ll still be together until death do us part.”

#27 - Blood

“Nothing, nothing,” Lefou squeaks, desperately trying to hide the wound on his side.

#28 - Sickness (Goes with #23, Hands, and #27, Forever)

“In sickness and in health?” Lefou says, kissing Stanley’s forehead.

#29 - Melody

When Lefou thinks he’s alone, he will sometimes sing quietly, and Stanley drinks in the sound.

#30 - Star

Their first kiss took place under the stars; neither expects their last kiss to be the same, but it is.

#31 - Home

Somewhere along the way, “my house” and “your house” instead become “home.”

#32 - Confusion

Every time Lefou voices his confusion that Stanley could find him attractive, Stanley’s heart breaks anew.

#33 - Fear

“I thought I’d lost you…” Stanley whispers, reaching out to grab Lefou.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Despite Lefou’s best efforts to hide it, Stanley quickly realizes that he is afraid of thunder, and he makes a habit of distracting him whenever a storm approaches.

#35 - Bonds

As time goes on, the pair find it harder and harder to disguise their romantic bond as a friendly one.

#36 - Market

Almost without thinking, Lefou buys a bouquet of roses from the florist, and immediately blushes as he realizes what he’s done.

#37 - Technology

Stanley listens in awe to the music box Belle had given the two as a Christmas present, and Lefou debates whether to explain the inner workings to Stanley or to allow it to stay magical.

#38 - Gift

When Stanley barges into the castle, at first Belle fears something is wrong; she playfully smacks Stanley’s arm when he instead reveals that he needs her help planning a birthday party for Lefou.

#39 - Smile

Stanley has learned countless ways to make Lefou smile, but undoubtedly his favorite is the one he gets whenever he kisses the man’s forehead.

#40 - Innocence

One morning, Stanley wakes to find Lefou curled up around him, hugging him like a child would a teddy bear.

#41 - Completion

“S-Stanley,” Lefou gasps, digging his nails into Stanley’s shoulders as Stanley brings him to a climax.

#42 - Clouds

“Apologies, Tom, but I must return home,” Stanley says, glancing at the black clouds moving in on Villeneuve.

#43 - Sky

“Shh,” Stanley says, stroking Lefou’s back as another deafening clap of thunder makes him startle.

#44 - Heaven

Utter contentment washes over Stanley as he watches Lefou nod off, head in Stanley’s lap and Stanley’s fingers stroking through his hair.

#45 - Hell

“I’m afraid sometimes, about what He will do after we die, but… you are worth eternal damnation.”

#46 - Sun

Stanley always relaxes when the sun sets, knowing the chances of them being spotted are lesser at night.

#47 - Moon

The night after their first dance, Stanley sits under the night sky and contemplates how to proceed with his grieving now-lover.

#48 - Waves

Sometimes Lefou can swear he feels the happiness radiating off his partner.

#49 - Hair

Every morning, Stanley gently brushes Lefou’s hair, enjoying the soft texture.

#50 - Supernova 

When the two finally say their love aloud, it feels as though their world is a supernova of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a little 50 sentences fic since it's been so long since I wrote anything. I do have several longer fics in the works, but those obviously will take longer, so I hope this will tide you over. Thank you so much for reading my works!  
> These ones are a bit angstier than my previous set, but I think that makes the sweeter moments even better. Hope you enjoy these!

#01 - Walking

Lefou and Stanley never say much on their walks, but they never have to.

#02 - Waltz

“No one waltzes like Stanley,” Lefou tells Stanley with the first real laugh Stanley has heard from him in ages.

#03 - Wishes

Stanley is certain all of his wishes have been granted the second he finds himself dancing with Lefou.

#04 - Wonder

“What would I do without you?” is a phrase both find themselves asking daily.

#05 - Worry

“When we were in the war,” Stanley whispers one day, “I feared for you every day.”

#06 - Whimsy

Lefou hides behind their bedroom doorframe, craning his neck to watch Stanley’s utter delight at the makeup kit that had ‘anonymously’ been sent to their dwelling.

#07 - Wasteland

In the aftermath of battle, treating a seemingly endless mass of wounded soldiers, Lefou sees Stanley walking towards him, and knows they’ll survive somehow.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

Lefou knocks back the strong drink, savoring the burn in his throat that distracts him from his ever-present grief.

#09 - War

“I’m sorry,” Lefou whispers to Stanley one night, “I should have talked you out of enlisting.”

#10 - Weddings

As time goes on, more and more of their friends get married; neither speaks of the pain it causes them to know they’ll never know the pleasure.

#11 - Birthday

“No one ever- I mean-“ Lefou stammers, looking at the cake in shock before tears of joy slide down his face.

#12 - Blessing

Though he never dares to say it aloud, to Stanley, Gaston’s death is a blessing in disguise.

#13 - Bias

“Ah, there’s my favorite bartender,” Stanley says lightly as Lefou walks past him into the tavern.

#14 - Burning

Lefou learns that the sicker Stanley feels, the more affectionate he gets; he is therefore unsurprised when he wakes in the middle of the night to both find Stanley nuzzling against him, and a fever burning through his body.

#15 - Breathing

“It’s okay, it’s okay, just breathe!” Stanley says, pulling Lefou into his arms to try and calm the anxiety overwhelming his lover.

#16 - Breaking

As Lefou cries harder from grief, Stanley holds him close to his chest and rocks him gently.

#17 - Belief

Sitting on opposite sides of the church, the pair allow their eyes to meet during Pere Robert’s sermon.

#18 - Balloon

Lefou eats his feelings, but Stanley just continues offering his support as Lefou gains weight.

#19 - Balcony

“Stanley, Stanley, wherefore art thou, Stanley?” Lefou calls, earning laughter from Tom and Dick.

#20 - Bane

As Fleur, Lefou’s horse, bucks Lefou off her back, Stanley shakes his head and goes to ready his own horse for him.

#21 - Quiet

Breath steady, face relaxed and sleep free of nightmares, Stanley loves watching Lefou’s finally peaceful rests.

#22 - Quirks

Lefou watches Stanley grab for his sword when startled, and knows his lover’s old habit isn’t as innocent as they pretend.

#23 - Question

Every day, Stanley wonders about the bite mark on Lefou’s stomach; every day, he wants to ask, but can’t find the words.

#24 - Quarrel

As the lovers resolve their increasingly frequent argument over whether to leave Villeneuve, they find themselves torn between wishing this would be their last fight, and not wanting to experience their last _anything_ yet.

#25 - Quitting

Head hung, tears streaming down his face, Stanley tears apart the elegant dress Garderobe had given him, knowing that if he’s seen in it again, he’ll never be able to make an excuse.

#26 - Jump

Sometimes Lefou stands at the highest towers of the castle and wonders what it would feel like to simply let go.

#27 - Jester

Lefou used to think of himself as someone who brought laughter to others, but in the months after losing Gaston, he feels more like a black hole; simply sucking everything in until there’s nothing left but void.

#28 - Jousting

Watching Stanley win a play duel with Tom, Lefou has to wonder if Stanley truly loves swordplay so much, or if he is trying to act more like Gaston to win Lefou’s affection.

#29 - Jewel

“It was my mother’s,” Lefou whispers, pressing the pearl necklace into Stanley’s hand.

#30 - Just

Every bit of suffering Stanley watches Lefou go through makes him question the existence of justice.

#31 - Smirk

Stanley had never imagined such a small expression could be such a large victory.

#32 - Sorrow

Lefou’s moods are like the tides, flowing from soft happiness back to quiet sadness; Stanley is more like a fierce ocean, cresting in giant waves of jollity or fury and crashing back into sorrow.

#33 - Stupidity

“There’s a reason I have the nickname I do,” Lefou tells Stanley, making their hearts both ache in tandem.

#34 - Serenade

“I thought maybe someone should sing _your_ praises for once,” Stanley confesses, hopping off the tavern’s tables to meet Lefou.

#35 - Sarcasm

“Just trying to decide whether to off myself,” Lefou says, and Stanley is terrified to realize he actually can’t tell if Lefou is being sarcastic or not.

#36 - Sordid

“Gaston did try to kill Maurice- I lied to you that whole time,” Lefou says, not meeting Stanley’s eyes.

#37 - Soliloquy

Every time Lefou finds himself alone, he whispers his awe and elation that Stanley is _his_.

#38 - Sojourn

At first, Lefou wonders if his feelings for Stanley are simply his heart seeking a port in the storm of upset he’s experiencing, but very quickly he realizes just how real it all is.

#39 - Share

Sometimes Lefou forgets that Stanley is grieving Gaston as well, until Stanley shares a memory that brings a faint smile to Lefou’s face.

#40 - Solitary

Alone in their- his- the tavern after it closes, Lefou sinks onto Gaston’s old chair, then and only then allowing himself to cry.

#41 - Nowhere

Every time Stanley asks where Lefou has been, he gives the same unsatisfactory answer that Stanley has no choice but to accept, despite his worry.

#42 - Neutral

Between Tom and Dick, Tom is the softer yet more practical, and so Stanley finds his way to him to ask what Tom would do for Lefou if he were in Stanley’s place.

#43 - Nuance

Lefou and Stanley come to know each other well enough that the slightest change in expression is clearer to them than words are for most other couples.

#44 - Near

Stanley’s heartbeat is a constant reminder to Lefou that he will never be alone again.

#45 - Natural

“If an enchantress can turn a man into a beast… then maybe we aren’t the aberrations after all?”

#46 - Horizon

Stanley looks for Lefou like a sailor seeking a lighthouse, and his heart soars when he finally finds him.

#47 - Valiant

It is easy for Lefou to forget that Stanley was in the war alongside himself and Gaston, for Stanley does such a good job at hiding his scars; and yet every time he leaps into action to protect Lefou, he is reminded that Stanley has the spirit of a warrior.

#48 - Virtuous

“None of them are what they claim to be,” Lefou whispers, a hand on Stanley’s arm as he pulls him away from the judging glares.

#49 - Victory

When hearing Gaston’s name no longer makes Lefou feel like crying, he knows he’ll win the battle against his grief after all.

#50 - Defeat

And yet Lefou knows, should he be unlucky enough to lose Stanley first instead of the other way around, that the grief will be a wound he’ll never heal from.


End file.
